USB devices may be divided into host devices and slave devices. If a device has a USB host device function, and when the device is connected to a USB slave device, the device may acquire data from the connected USB slave device and realize data transmission. At present, various terminals may have USB host device functions, for example, computer, home gateway, set top box and so on. A USB interface arranged on the terminal may generally serve as a host device interface, through which a slave device such as USB flash disk may be connected to the terminal to realize data communication.
Besides a host device function, a terminal may further include a slave device module (may also be referred to as slave device function module). Other peripheral USB host devices may be connected to a USB interface of the slave device function module of the terminal, so as to realize USB interface debugging or acquire relevant information of the slave device module. To realize the host device function and slave device function of the terminal simultaneously, besides arranging a common USB interface on the terminal to serve as a host device interface, a USB connector may be separately reserved inside a board to serve as a slave device interface. However, the USB connector may be relatively large, which is not beneficial for terminal miniaturization. Moreover, since the USB connector may be arranged inside the board, it may be needed to disassemble the structure of the terminal before the USB connector can be used, which brings inconvenience to utilization of the USB connector.